When War Is Waged
by HiddenStoriesWriter
Summary: What was it like being Ladybug and Chat Noir during World War 2? Edward and Catherine were our two superheros during that time and this is their story. Will the French resistance fighter Catherine and run away German Edward be able to help the Allied powers or will their efforts be in vain?
1. Prologue

**Authors NOTE:**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read some of this. I have been a fan of Miraculous Ladybug for a while and thought about writing fanfictions about it. I got this idea from a MidnightStarlightWrites story "Smoulder" and I just could not resist making a plot for it. I hope you guys enjoy. I hope to be doing a bunch of similar stories, but in different time periods. Thanks!**

 **Prologue:**

 **Year: 1934**

The darkness of the corridor seemed to spread on for ages as she walked down it. She didn't know where she was even though she had been there many times before. The dripping of water and the sound of her footsteps was the only thing she heard as she walked toward the end of the tunnel. The light that shined onto her as she exited the tunnel blinded her for a few seconds. The sound of planes above her and gunfire in the distance suddenly hit her ears. She didn't know what was going on. It wasn't like this in the real world. She knew there had been a huge world wide war several years before she was born, but she had never witnessed any of it. She had only heard stories from her father who had fought in it. She heard a whistling coming from above her and her eyes shot up to the sky. There was a sudden explosion and everything went dark.

A young girl woke up terrified and let out a shrill squeal of fear waking her mother from sleep. She lived in a two room apartment in the middle of Paris. Her entire family which consisted of her mother, father, and brother Klaus slept in the same room, and, although her home was small, especially with four people living in it, she liked it. It's walls had been painted a lovely pastel purple and the hardwood floors were a mahogany color. The home came with a comfort that could not be found in the biggest of mansion. She should know, she used to live in one. Her father had lost much of his fortune after the war ,but luckily had enough to provide some small shelter for his family.

Her mother came over to comfort her. She had had these kind of nightmares before and her mother had always believed it was because of the stories her father had told her. Her mother spoke to her in a very calm voice, " Catherine did you have the same dream again?" Catherine answered with a scared nod and pulled the blanket she had up to her face. The kinds of dreams were a lot for a ten year old girl to handle. She had tried to keep them a secret form her parents but her mother had found out one night after she woke up to her daughters crying. Her mother had promised not to tell her husband about the dreams as she didn't want him to think that it was his fault their daughter was having them, but she had had enough of them, they were scaring her daughter and it was time for her to do something about them and tell her a story from her side of the war.

"Catherine, I want to tell you a story about what happened to me in the war." The mother got under the blankets with her daughter and held her in a gentle hug. Catherine looked up at her mother with eager but nervous eyes, hoping it wouldn't give her bad dreams. "During the war, I was about fifteen when this happened, I lived in a small village just outside of Paris. One night, the German soldiers raided our town. I tried to run away, but one of the soldiers blocked me from running, but this kind old man helped me get away. Somehow, he got us both away from the town. I stayed with him until the end of the war and before I left him he gave me this." Her mother walked over to a small chest which she had never seen opened before and pulled out a small box about the size of her mother hand. On it were some weird inscriptions which neither Catherine nor her mother could read. Her mother walked back to her with the box and sat back down. Her mother opened the box and inside were a pair of earrings they were red with five small black dots on them. Catherine's mother spoke up again " the man who saved me said they were magic, and were some kind of lucky charm. I never wore them and never will, but one day you will get them and I want you to wear them so if they are good luck, you can have some of that luck." She said, finishing off by poking Catherine's nose and returning the box to where it came from. Her mothers story had made her sleepy, so Catherine laid back down and was swept off into a sleep which was neither peaceful


	2. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

Hey! So this one took a lot of editing and rewriting to do, so this chapter may not be the best, but I hope you guys like it! I am going to try and updating weekly or bi-weekly, but with a full time job and college work it may be a bit hard. I'd really like to know what you guys think about the story so far and I could totally use some suggestions and critiques. But anyways, Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

Year: 1942

Catherine was sitting upright in her bed. It had been another sleepless night ,which was one of many. She was unable to stop herself from remembering how she had barely escaped being captured by a Nazi guard nearly two years ago when Hitler had taken over Paris. She had escaped, unlike her family who had been murdered as she ran from her home, she was still able to hear the gunshots and their final cries. In the past two year in which her city had been occupied, she had joined the French resistance and had seen many of her closest friends die. She had run for her life just as many times. Now, here she was, in a small room, where she was only allowed what was on her bed, back, and in a small trunk at the end of her bed. The empty bed and trunk in the room were grim reminders of all of her friends and teammates she had lost. She had taught herself not to feel anymore, not to get close to those around her, else she lose another one. All the loss in her life and she thought she would have learned sooner, but no, everytime she got close and everytime she lost them and she was hurt. She had decided to distance herself from everyone, making her seem cold and distant, it was the only thing that seemed to work, so she stuck to it.

The wooden bed-frame squeaked as she rose. Grabbing the bland gray sheets, she very neatly made her bed, as she did every other morning. A gray jumpsuit sat at the end of her bed, neatly folded. It was her everyday clothing and was not that interesting. It was a bit baggy on her so she had to roll up the ankles, seeing as she was very short and petite. She tied her blonde hair up in a bun and walked out the door closing it as she left, and walked down the tunnel toward the mess hall. Her last missions had affected her and the rest of her team greatly, having lost a few and others being injured by gunshots, so they had been given a few days to heal. The break had been nice, but she was ready to get back in the field and get her mind off of the past. She didn't know why she had come here, she did not feel hungry but decided she probably needed to eat. The food she received was fairly simple, a small pile of potatoes, some peas, a slice of bread, and a piece of mystery meat. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she took a bite, seeing as she hadn't eaten in a few days. Before she was able to throw her trash away and head back to her room, she heard her name being called. She turned to see the person calling her was Commander Agreste ,the commander of her special operations platoon. She stood in her place and waited for him to say something which most likely would be completely and utterly stupid. "Catherine, how are you? Are you okay?".

"Oh I don't know. How would you feel if half of your squad was killed in front of you and you couldn't do anything about it?." Catherine snapped. He's so stupid it can be funny.

"Catherine, I'm sending you our on another mission tomorrow and I want you to take the one of the new recruits with you." Commander Agreste spoke with an annoyed twinge to his voice.

" I really don't need any help. I've done this enough times already and work better alone anyways, you know that." She said as she turned away and walked off to her room without letting him say anything else to her. Her brisk walk back to her room was not disturbed by anyone else talking ,but the many looks of sympathy angered her.

She opened the old wooden door to her room expecting to find it empty, but a girl sat there on the bed opposite of hers. She wasn't expecting anyone to be assigned to that room so she just ignored her. She was about Catherine's age, 20, with long brown hair and sky blue eyes. She was quite tall compared to Catherine ,who was only about 5 feet tall, and very muscular.

"Hello, I'm Skyla." The girl spoke, her accent obviously American, "I'm part of the group of new recruits." Catherine looked at her and shrugged her shoulders. She definitely did not want to have to work with this girl. She had worked with Americans before, and their snarky attitudes had always gotten them hurt or killed.

"Listen, Skyla, I know the commander told you, you were going to work with me, but I work alone, I don't need any help." Catherine took a short stride to her trunk and started taking things out to sort them. She picked up the only picture she had left of her family who were taken from her, but quickly put it away. She didn't want to think about them at the moment. It would only make her emotional and she definitely didn't want that in front of this American girl.

Two days after Skyla had become Catherine's roommate, they were sent out on a mission together, much to Catherine's dislike. She had done her best to persuade the Commander to allow her to go on this simple mission alone, but he had decided otherwise and ordered them to go together. To Catherine it was a fairly simple job, track a group of Nazi soldiers to find out if there was an easy pass for supplies to be smuggled through. It was going smoothly at the moment, they had watched for about 3 hours, seeing small cargo trucks pass, som inspected, some not. "Alright, we have everything we need for this mission, we can head back to the group now."

Catherine jotted down a few notes of what she had seen and suggested. They quietly picked up their things and headed back into the city. They walked along quietly both having nothing to say to the other. It was a short trek back to the edge of the city, where Skyla and Catherine parted ways. During the day, citizens were allowed to move about the city as they please, but at night, there were armed guards walking the city, prepared to shoot and kill anyone who disobeyed the orders of the Fuhrer. Catherine decided to take the risk anyway. After looking at that family picture from her trunk, she could not get them out of her mind, so she decided to take a walk, not really aiming to go anywhere.

Without realizing where she was going she came upon a little corner building on the edge of a street that was both familiar and unknown to her. The house may have seemed disheveled and empty on the outside, but on the inside was a house full of memories of a childhood no one could ever forget. Catherine opened the door and quietly walked into the building. The ground floor, where her family kept their Christmas tree during the holidays, and many family memories were made, was now littered with trash and broken glass. The stairs that led up to where her family slept were starting to rot, but she still decided to climb them. They led her to where she had last seen her family alive. The bloodstained floor stared menacingly at her reminding her she was now alone in the world.

Her memories flitted back to that night her mother had calmed her after a night terror by showing her a supposed magically lucky set of earrings she owned. Catherine looked to the corner where her mother kept her things hidden in that old chestnut colored box and saw it still sitting there. She had always wondered what was in it as a child, nothing expensive as it seemed, since it hadn't been stolen. She grabbed the box, wiping the cobwebs off of it and opened it. It was full of old pictures of when her mother was young, a few envelopes, and a black box with some colorful red imprints on it, which Catherine decided were most likely the earrings. She opened the box, revealing the earrings and also a blazing light that lit up the room.

From the bright light came a little red creature. It zipped around Catherine for a moment before stopping in front of her face. "Who , uh, what are you?" Catherine questioned reaching out to touch this flying red object.

"I'm Tikki, and I am a Kwami!" A squeaky voice spoke up. "You're Catherine, and you're going to be the next Ladybug!'"

"Woah, hold up there. Who is a Ladybug?"

"Ladybug is a person who has been granted my power. All you have to do is put on the earrings and say 'spots on'. You also have many powers like your lucky charm and to purify evil akumas created by the beholder of the butterfly miraculous."

"Beholder of the what now?" Catherine pinched herself. This had to be a stupid dream, or she was going crazy. Nothing had happened all those years ago when her mother had opened the box to show her the earrings. Why did this little creature suddenly decide to appear to her?

"The butterfly miraculous. It's that special gem we are connected to that gives you the powers. The Ladybug miraculous is the earrings in the box. If you put them on you'll see!"

"Alright then. We'll see how this goes." Tikki did a few flips in the air as Catherine took the small earrings out of box and put them on. "I'm not sure about this Tikki."

"You'll be fine, Catherine, just say the words."

"Alright. Tikki, Spots On!"


	3. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

This chapter was kind of a tough one to write for some reason, but here it is. I hope you guys like it. I plan on having the next chapter up hopefully by Tuesday or Wednesday. Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review! Both good and bad would be really helpful!

Chapter 2

A young man slept peacefully in his small Parisian. The light of the moon casting dim light across his bed. A small pair of green eyes snapped open, disturbed by something the man could not hear or feel. "Edward. Edward, wake up!" A small black being called as it zipped through the air to where Edward was laying, still asleep, and floated up to his ear. "EDWARD!"

"Wah- PLAGG! What do you want? It's the middle of the night. Normally I am the one who wakes you up, not the other way around." Edward complained as he sat up, and pushed his dark, curly hair away from his face.

" She's back! Tikki's back!" Plagg excitedly flew in circles.

"Hold up, Who's Tikki?"

"She's the Kwami of Ladybug! She has the opposite powers of you. She's the creation to your destruction. This is extremely important, Edward, we have to find her!"

"I think the only time I have ever seen you so excited about something is when you smell a bit of camembert." Edward laughed, his Kwamis appetite seemed nearly insatiable.

"Yeah, whatever, this kind of thing doesn't happen very often. Just hurry up and transform and go find her! You should be able to find her easily, your opposite powers attract each other in a way like no other pair of miraculous."

"Plagg! Claws Out!" A green flash lit the room as Plagg transformed Edward into his superhero persona. The black jumpsuit covered his entire body with the collar of it slightly open in the front, a black mask covered his face and his green eyes reflected when the moonlight hit them. He jumped from his balcony, using his pole to fly across the Parisian skyline, trusting his instincts to guide him to this Ladybug.

Catherine reflection looked back at her as she stood in front of the mirror. Tikki really didn't explain this very well, but I guess I can ask her about it later. Her transformation had given her a very dark wine colored costume with black spots on it. Her boots were black and came up to her knees, her gloves up to her elbows. A mask covered her face, and unlike the suit it was all black. She had some round gadget at her side, and two belts across her waist with different tools in them.

Catherine pulled the round gadget off of her side where it sat and turned it around in her hand. She found a string and pulled it. So I get a yo-yo, let's see what this thing can do. Catherine climbed to the roof of her old home and looked out over Paris. She started swinging the yo-yo's string in a circle, but before she could throw it it caught on something, or rather someone. Catherine felt a hand grab her shoulder and immediately grabbed it, flipping her assailant on the ground. She pulled her yo-yo back spinning, in case another attack came, but it never did.

"Please, Ladybug, I didn't mean to startle you. I am a friend." A voice spoke from the dark figure in front of Catherine. It was a voice that instilled some small fear in her. It spoke French, but its sound sent shivers down her spine. A fury rose up in Catherine and she struck at the voice's origin. Her swipes and punches hit nothing. She stopped and looked around trying to find her target, but she saw nothing and no one. Whoever had been here seemed to have disappeared, so she took her yo-yo off of her hip and swung it out, snagging it on a distant building and jumped off of the building, swinging away from her old home. Unaware of the green gaze following her movement.

Edward had followed Ladybug for a few hours, but after what had happened with their first meeting, decided it was better not to try and talk to her again tonight. He landed back in the window of his small apartment, letting his transformation down as he landed.

"Here, Plagg," Edward tossed a piece of cheese toward Plagg who caught it, and in one bite, devoured it. "Do you know what was up with Ladybug, she tried to attack me when I talked to her."

"Well, you did sneak up on her. She might have thought you were a guard."

"Yes, true. Which I admit was not one of my greatest ideas. Man, for such a small person, she has a lot of strength." Edward rubbed his shoulder where it had hit the ground hard.

"It has been like this many times in history," Plagg began to explain to Edward. "Some Ladybugs and Chat Noirs trust each other from the second they meet, others have to earn each others trust. You just have to give it time, and you know, not sneak up on her in the middle of the night."

An annoyed look was shot at Plagg, but a small chuckle came from Edward. "I guess you are right. Maybe we will try again during the day time."

"Spots off!" Catherine landed outside of the small building in which her and a small group of the resistance stayed. The sun was now starting to peak over the horizon, turning the morning sky into a fiery haze. Catherine had spent most of the night swinging across Paris and testing out her new powers.

Tikki appeared from the earrings and landed on Catherines shoulder. "Wow, Tikki! That was amazing. I'm sure I could use these powers to help defeat the Nazis and take back Paris, I just have to tell the commander."

"That's not a good idea, Catherine."

"Why not, Tikki, you said these powers were meant to help people. What better way is there then to take Paris back from the Nazis?" Catherine questioned Tikki. She did not understand why she had to keep this a secret.

"You can't tell anyone about me or your powers. If the information gets into the wrong hands, it could be dangerous. Our powers are meant for good, but they can be used for evil too. I don't know where it is, but there is another miraculous, the miraculous of the cat, and if both your miraculous and the cat's come together it could possibly destroy the entire world!"

"Well, we sure don't want that happening now do we? Speaking of a cat miraculous, is there a possibility someone has it, and has powers like mine?"

"In a way, yes. The cat miraculous gives the power of destruction to the holder Chat Noir."

" Hmm. Ok. Because someone snuck up on me last night after I had transformed the first time. I don't know how he got there or who he was but he disappeared before I could learn anything."

"That had to have been Chat Noir. You have to find him, Catherine, he is supposed to be your partner. You can trust him I am sure of it!"

Catherine looked away from Tikki, she seemed absent as she stared off into the distance. "I don't know about that one ,Tikki."

"Why not, Catherine?"

"Because whoever he is, he's a German."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I don't understand ,Catherine. What is so bad about Chat Noir being German?" Tikki questioned Catherine as they entered her room. The room was empty, to Catherines relief. She went over to where her small area was and rooted around in her trunk, looking for a snack for Tikki. She picked out a small bit of bread she had kept from her last meal and handed it to Tikki.

"Tikki do you know what goes on in the world while no one is in use of your miraculous?"

Tikki shook her head, which was not a surprise to Catherine. "When our miraculous is not being used we are dormant and kind of well, asleep in a way. I have been dormant for almost 30 years now."

"So you were awake during the first war?"

"Not really, I was used once by a lady who I don't even know the name of so that she could escape some place. Then, I was put back into dormancy until now."

"Tikki, I think that woman was my mother. She had the earrings before…" Catherine trailed off, seeming to go to some distant memory.

"Catherine, what is it?" Tikki flew closer to where Catherine was tilting her head curiously.

"The reason I have a problem with Chat Noir being a German is because of the war we are in now. The Nazis, the Germans, are trying to take over Europe. They've already taken over France. They also killed my entire family for reasons none of us knew. Because of that I could never work with one."

"But, Catherine, this is important! You need to work with Chat Noir. Especially if an akuma appears."

"Wait, what's an akuma?"

"It's an evil being transformed by a miraculous holder with the butterfly miraculous. There's no telling when one could just appear! You are the only one who could cleanse the akuma and you need Chat Noirs help to do it."

"Okay… but if I am the one who cleanses them, why do I need Chat Noir?" Catherine stood up and walked over to her bed she leaned against the wall allowing Tikki to land on her lap. What was the point in even having a partner in all this if he could not also cleanse the akumas.

"You need his power of destruction. It helps you destroy the object that keeps the person akumatized. Listen, Catherine, I know that you have something against him, but you really should give Chat Noir a chance. Only on rare occasions have we kwamis been given to evil people. Some Ladybugs and Chat Noirs don't always get along, but you need to give it a chance if you want to save Paris!" Tikki seemed to be getting a little annoyed with Catherine's not wanting to work with Chat Noir.

"I'll think about it Tikki, but I really can't promise you anything. I will do my best though, I just want to save my city, and I think I can do it alone, but we will see about letting Chat Noir in on this. I definitely don't trust him yet ,but maybe he can earn my trust one day."

Across Paris, Edward laid on his bed, staring at the wooden ceiling of his lonely apartment. The sun shone through his window, casting beams of light across him. He had gotten back not long after his surprise first meeting with Ladybug.

Ladybug.

For such a small person, she really could hit hard. He rubbed his shoulder where it was still sore from being slammed to the ground. It was definitely a reminder to not stay on her bad side. He had startled her and that seemed to make her not trust him, but he had to find a way to talk to her. Perhaps she would be out again tonight, testing out her powers. Edward did his best not to transform to often. He did not want to draw attention to Chat or himself by coming in and out of the window. He would make an exception for this though. He knew he needed Ladybug.

"Edward, are you just going to lay there daydreaming, or are you going to get me food?" Plagg babbled on like this every morning. Sometimes Edward wondered if Plagg was once an actual cat. Edward walked to where his cupboards were and opened them revealing that they were almost empty. The Nazi regime in Paris had not allowed much trade to come into the city, making a shortage along with the rationing of food items.

"Plagg, I hate to tell you this, but we are out of that disgusting cheese you like. You'll have to settle for crackers."

"What! No, no, no, no, no, no. There is no way we are out of camembert. How are we out of camembert? I did eat a lot yesterday, but why didn't you tell me we were almost out?"

"Well, I thought we would have some for a few more days worth, but you decided to try and fill that bottomless pit of a stomach that you have ther." Edward laughed. All his kwami ever did was think about food. Sometimes it made him wonder if Plagg had room in his brain for anything else. "You'll have to suck it up and eat the crackers. I could only carry so much with me on our way here, and the Nazis don't let anything get into the city." Edward silently thanked the gods that they were out of camembert. It stank up his entire apartment and he hated it.

"I guess it could be worse," Plagg took the crackers from Edward and nibbled on them,"at least I'm not like Tikki. She loves her sweets, they are all she ever eats. She must be suffering with not having any sugar."

"Plagg, is there any way you can sense where Tikki is?"

"In a way, yes. I can sense when she is in the room, but not exactly where she is, so I wouldn't be able to tell you who she is with. Why?"

"I have not decided yet, but if it comes to it, in order to gain Ladybugs trust I may show her who my true identity."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Edward. You don't know who she is. As much as I know Ladybug is supposed to be a good person, there have been evil Ladybugs before, so you never know how this person will use her new powers."

"That is why I want to find out her identity first."

Meanwhile…..

"Master! I have sensed the ladybug and cat miraculouses. They have been awakened!"

"Do you know where they are?"

"I can't tell exactly where, but I know they are somewhere in Paris."

"Good. It is time my plans were sprung into motion, isn't it Nooroo?"

"Master, I am at your service, but I must remind you that the miraculous are meant to be used for good, not evil, purposes."

"Nooroo, dark wings, rise!" The man speaking was enveloped in a cloud of butterflies as his kwami was absorbed into his miraculous. His brown jacket and pants turned to a purple military style suit with a silver mask covering his entire head and a cane appeared in his hands. "My plans for this world are finally ready to be set put action."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Louise! Come here, come look at this!" Alice excited called to her friend. The inside of the house they were in had been turned into a shop. Clothing hanging from the walls and on racks around the rooms. The beautifully colored and designed dresses begging to be worn. Alice held a knee length light pink dress out for her friend to look at.

"Oh my, it's lovely, Alice. You will look absolutely lovely in that dress when Alexander comes back from the war." Louise said excitedly, admiring the dress that her friend wore. She took the dress from her friend and held it in front of her while looking in a mirror admiring how the color and design looked on her. "I must get it. He will be back any day and I want to look as beautiful as I can when we surprise him." Alexander and Louise had been childhood best friends. Over the years, they had fallen in love,but Alexander had been sent to the war zone almost a year ago and they had not seen each other since.

"You are so lucky, Alice. If only I had someone who loved me like Alexander loves you." Louise put her hand on Alice's shoulder bringing her attention back to her. "Let's get the dress and then go back to your place so we can get it ready for Alexander's return."

Alice happily shook her head, hardly able to contain her smile as they gave the money to the designer, who bagged the dress. They walked out into the midday Parisian streets. Even though there was a war going on and there were armed guards walking the streets, it was a quiet day, not counting the occasional plane flying above.

It had been a few hours since Alice and Louise had arrived at Louise's apartment and they began decorating for Alexander's return. "So, do you know exactly when Alexander will be home, Alice?" Louise asked from across the room. She was setting a table for dinner with only two plates since she planned on leaving after they finished decorating, wanting to give Louise and Alexander some time alone.

"The letter he sent me last week said it would be most likely today. I really can not wait Louise. It has been almost a year." Louise excited spun around the room, her excitement and happiness seeming to spread through every inch of the apartment.

"Wow! And he writes you a letter every week?" Alice looked over at Louise, laughing at her once again daydreaming.

"Oh, yes. Sometimes, it's two or three times a week. I hope he proposes when he gets back. I love him so much and I don't know what I could do without him." Louise had kept every single one of letters Alexander had sent to her, she also wore a locket that he had sent her with their pictures in it. She had not taken it off since she received it almost eight months ago. It was the only thing she had of his during his time away.

"Alright, I think everything has been decorated and the table is set!" While Louise had been talking, Alice had finished setting out the plates and silverware, she even filled the glasses. "I need to get home before dark, so good luck, Louise, I'll talk to you in a few day."

"Alright! I hope he gets here soon!" Louise walked with Alice to the door and opened it for her wrapping her arms around her in a hug before she left. "You should stop by tomorrow and see him!"

"We'll see, Louise. Goodnight!" Alice giggled as she walked out the door, leaving Louise to wait quietly for her love to arrive.

Louise sat on her sofa, waiting patiently as the sun started to set below the horizon, casting an orange glow into her apartment window. She silently worried that maybe she had been wrong and Alexander was not coming home today. She walked over to her window and looked at the city before her. She had explored almost every inch of it with Alexander. He had shown her streets and tunnels beneath the city that many people had never known of. They had spent multiple nights together at the Eiffel Tower simply talking. So many memories that included him and she hoped they would be able to make more. A sigh escaped her. She could not wait for those days to come.

A knock at the apartment door startled her from her memories. Her excitement springing back to her as she went to open the door, waiting to jump into the arms of her love. She turned the door knob and swung the door open a huge smile on her face, only to reveal the person at the door was not Alexander, but another man in a military uniform.

"Are you Madame Bernard?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I fought with Alexander Dubois. I am sorry to inform you, but he won't be coming to see you." The man handed her a letter with a sad expression.

Louise took the letter, confusion clouding her mind, and closed the door as the man walked away. She opened it, expecting Alexander's usual scribbly handwriting, but instead looked at a typed out letter. As she read, tears fell from her eyes blurring her vision.

Dear Madam Louise Bernard,

This letter has been delivered to you by request of Alexander Dubois under these circumstance. This letter is to inform you that Alexander Dubois died in combat on April 30, 1942. We send you our condolences….

She collapsed onto her sofa, unable to control her crying. She reread the letter over again and pinched herself, maybe this was all a dream, maybe she would wake up next to him. She once again reread the letter.

"This can't be true! He sent me a letter just two days ago!" Louis whispered through her tears. She didn't notice as a little black butterfly flew through her window. It landed the locket around her neck. Suddenly a voice spoke to her.

"Tearany, I am Hawkmoth. I am here to help you. You lost your life long love in war and you want everyone to know how you feel, so with the powers I can give you, everyone will understand." the voice spoke smoothly, almost a whisper. " All you need to do is get me the earrings and rings that the people who try to stop you are wearing."

"Okay, Hawkmoth. Everyone will know the pain and sadness of losing their loved ones." Tearany spoke as a purple energy surrounded her, changing her and giving her powers to use as she wished.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since the last chapter. College and work and other life stuff got in the way. This may not be the best chapter, and it's pretty short but I hope you like it! I'll try and have another chapter up for ya'll sometime soon. So without further ado...

Chapter 5

As the final rays of the sun shone through the city, Catherine swung across Paris with her yo-yo. Tikki had somehow convinced her to talk to Chat Noir, so she searched the city for him, but couldn't find him. She landed on the bell tower of the Notre-Dame Cathedral and watched as the sun disappeared below the horizon. She had been searching most of the afternoon.

"Tikki, spots -" She had given up. Maybe Tikki would know something about where she could find Chat Noir.

"Hey." A black shadow landed in front of her. He had startled her making her jump back a few inches.

"Finally, I've been looking for you all evening. I didn't think it would be so hard to find a guy dressed up as a cat." She spoke, trying to hide how startled she was.

"Yeah, you can only find me if I want to be found but-"

"Huh! Guess I'll have to start carrying a squeaky mouse toy around with me if I ever need to find you." She joked.

Chat Noir sighed and crossed his arms in exasperation. "You're going to make those jokes for a while now aren't you."

"Mmhmm." Ladybug smiled and turned around to strut across the roof.

"Anyway, I was looking for you too. We need to talk."

"I guess it's a good thing my kwami talked me into talking to you isn't it?" Ladybug folded her arms and looked over her shoulder at his tall silhouette.

"Yes, I guess so. Plagg told me that I need you to be my partner for all of this to work out. "

"I think it's weird that we need each other. I mean I have the power of creation, that enough is pretty good by itself. What is your power cat boy?"

"I can destroy anything I touch."

"Sounds more like a curse than a power to me." Ladybug turned around to look at Chat who stood in the same spot as he had been the entire time. Her taunting seemed to make no impact on him. "I have a question for you kitty," Chat Noir looked at her his fake ears seeming to actually perk up. "How did you know where I was when I first got the ladybug miraculous?"

"Plagg sensed Tikki awakening and told me that I needed to find you. I just followed my instincts and they led me to you on that balcony."

Ladybug looked Chat Noir up and down thinking. "Alright, Chat Noir, I'll do it. I'll be your partner until whatever it is we need to defeat is defeated. I still don't trust you. I'm not going to tell you who I am, but I'll work with you. Meet me at the Eiffel tower tomorrow night and we'll talk more." Ladybug took the yo-yo off of her hip and through it out catching it on a roof across the road.

"Ladybug, before you go just know, not all Germans chose to be Nazis, some ran from it."

When Catherine turned back to look at Chat Noir, he was gone. He had been like a phantom in the night, disappearing without a trace.

The day dragged on for Catherine, she had been unable to sleep that night after her meeting with Chat Noir. What he had said had stuck in her mind all night and throughout the day. Hid tall figure blocking the light of the moon, and the way his green eyes glowed like a cats seemed to be imbedded in her thoughts. It didn't help that she didn't have a mission to keep herself focused on.

"Tikki, where are you?" Catherine had left Tikki alone in her bunk room for a few minutes as she went to get food. She held out a small cracker for her Kwami as she floated out of her hiding place. "Tikki, can you and Plagg sense each other?"

"In a way, yes, we know when we both awaken from our miraculous and if we are close to each other, then we'll be able to sense each other. Why do you ask?"

"Chat Noir told me that the way he found me, the night that I first found you, it was because Plagg told him he sensed you waking up. I was just wondering if you could do the same. And it gives me an idea that you may not like Tikki."

"What is it Catherine?" Tikki looked up, her big blue eyes inquisitive.

"I'm going to find out who Chat Noir is before he finds out who I am."


End file.
